Retrouvailles dangereux
by EllenaliasYuuki
Summary: Bella, rentre en terminal avec son frère Jasper oui je sais ! mais qu'elle cette rentrée sera pleines de surprises! Venez lire pour connaitre la suite! C'est ma première fiction alors laissez des commentaires et vos critiques c'est très utile!Merci!
1. Chapter 1

**Retrouvailles dangereux.**

Voilà je commence ma fiction! Je tiens à vous prévenir cette fiction sort tout droit d'un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit! Donc si par un quelconque hasard il y aurai des ressemblances avec des fictions désolé mais je ne pouvais pas savoir!

Pour préserver l'anonymat de mon ex professeur, celui de mes amies ainsi que du mien j'ai décidé de prendre les personnages de Twiilight.L'action de ma fiction se passe en France dans une petite ville qui ressemble à Forks niveau climat.

**Prologue:**

Je me présente Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, j'ai dix-huit ans et j'entre en terminal. Je me levais excitée comme une puce et pressée de découvrir qui j'aillais avoir dans ma classe pour cette dernière année. Je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuné et tombais sur mon frère Jasper. Contrairement à moi Jazz avais pris le côté de maman il était blond tout comme Rosalie notre grande sœur. Moi en revanche j'étais châtain enfin marron chocolat. Tous les trois nous avions hérités des yeux bleu vert de notre mère Renée. Jazz et moi étions jumeaux pourtant physiquement nous n'avions pas beaucoup de point commun mais tout se jouait sur notre mental. Nous avions le même états d'esprit.

_Coucou la puce sa va? Me salua mon frère alors que je lui déposé un bisou sur la joue avant de me servir un verre de jus de fruit.

_Oui et toi?

_Très bien! J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe.

_Moi aussi et il y a de forte chance pour que se soit le cas frérot je te rappelle que les littéraires se font de plus en plus rare! Nous sommes une espèces rare! Plaisantai-je.

A ce moment Rosalie entre dans la cuisine toujours aussi belle même en sortant du sœur ressemblait a un mannequin. Elle avait de la chance elle! Car madame ne reprenait que dans un mois contrairement à nous. Rose avait pour objectif de devenir professeur des écoles, elle adorait les enfants.

_Lut'! nous salua-t-elle complètement la tête dans le cul.

_Lut'! Répondis-je en même temps que mon jumeaux, avant que ce dernier ne file sous la douche.

_Les parents dorment encore? Me questionna-t-elle en prenant une tasse de café.

_A première vue oui. Soufflai-je.

_Quelle bande de flemmard! Grogna Rosalie en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.

_Ouais c'est net! bon je te laisse je dois aller prendre un bain et me préparer! Lançai-je en filant dans ma chambre.

_Lâcheuse! Cria-t-elle du rez-de-chaussée.

Je me ruais dans mon dressing afin de choisir ma tenue. Après dix minutes de recherches j'optais pour une robe grise et noire qui m'arrivait à mit genoux. Je pris un ensemble de sous-vêtement violets et gris en satin et filais dans ma salle de bain prendre un bon bain.

Une fois ce dernier terminais j'enfilais mes vêtements, puis je rejoignis ma chambre et enfilais mais petits escarpins noirs qu'il fallait lacer autour de la cheville. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, puis je mis un peu de mascara et du crayon noir. et voilà j'étais prête! Je descendis dans la cuisine où je retrouvais tout le monde. Charlie et Renée nos parents assis chacun devant leur bol de café, Rose lisant un magasine et Jazz debout appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

_Voilà je suis prête!M'exclamai-je.

_Bella tu ne compte pas y aller comme ça?! S'insurgea ma mère.

_Bah si pourquoi?!

_Parce que tu n'as même pas de collant voyons! Et on sais tous ici présent qu'avec cette robe tu mais ton ensemble violet et gris! Ce qui signifie que tu porte un string ma fille! Et il est hors de question que tout le monde vois ton cul au moindre coup de vent!! Râla-t-elle.

_Mais il ne va pas y avoir de vent maman t'inquiète! Bon Jazz on y va?!

_Yep!

Je pris mes clé de voiture puis sortit rapidement suivie de mon frère. Je m'installais au volant de BMW série tout noire et toute neuve que je venais d'avoir pour mon anniversaire, puis je démarrais en trombe en direction du lycée.

Ma rentrée aller être pleinne de surprise cette année je le sentais! Maintenant reste à voir si elles allaient être bonne ou mauvaise!

*** *** *** *** ***

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ils me seront d'une grande utilité! Gros bisous à tout le monde!! +!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Retrouvailles dangereux**_

**Chapitre 2:**

**POV Bella:**

* * *

Une fois arrivée au lycée je me garais sur le parking qui se trouvait à l'arrière de l'établissement. Puis nous sortîmes de la voiture avec mon frère. Un peu plus loin je Alice Cullen, nous nous connaissions depuis l'année dernière car elle était dans ma classe. Au début j'avais était choquée par son nom de famille car s'était le même que le **_sien_** mais je m'étais dis que tout comme les Swan il existait plusieurs Cullen en ce monde. J'étais devenue amie avec Alice enfin, j'étais plutôt du genre à m'éloigner des mes amis quand j'étais en vacances du coup je ne l'avais pas vue du tout de l'était où presque car mon jumeaux sortait avec cette petite pille électrique qu'est Alice depuis trois mois. Quand on la voit on croirait un petit lutin avec ses cheveux noirs taillés cour qui partaient dans tous les sens. en plus mon amie était petite et énergique elle était montée sur ressort comme le dit Rosalie. Cette dernière sortait avec Emmett le frère de Lili. Ils s'étaient rencontré à la fac, Em était prof de sport là-bas et Rose était tombée sous sont charme directement.

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma meilleur amie suivie de très près par mon frère. Dès qu'elle vit se dernier elle se jeta à son cou avant de l'embrasser très langoureusement.

_Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Lili! Rigolai-je.

A ma remarque elle se détacha enfin de Jasper pour venir me faire un gros câlin comme à son habitude.

_Bella je suis trop contente de te revoir! J'espère qu'on va être tout les trois dans la même classe! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en me relâchant.

_Et bien allons voir! M'exclamai-je en les entrainant.

Nous partîmes donc bras dessus bras dessous tous les trois vers le bâtiments principal. Le lycée était plein à craquer comme tous les ans à la rentrée. Les élèves se jetaient sur les casiers, et allaient voir les listes. Nous partîmes vers les listes puis nous séparâmes devant les différents panneaux afin de gagner du temps. Je commençais donc à chercher arrivée à la troisième feuille je trouvais le nom d'Alice.

_Lili! Je t'ai trouvée! M'exclamai-je en allant levant le bras.

Je poursuivis mon examen de cette liste et tombé sur mon nom mais je fus déçus de voir que mon jumeaux n'allais pas être avec nous. Ce dernier revint vers nous l'air déçut.

_Sa va aller?L'interrogeai-je en le prennant dans mes bras.

_Ouais sa va je me retrouve avec Alexis et David. Souffla-t-il en se séparant de moi.

_Cool alors.

_Oh non fait chier !!! Râla Alice en relevant le nez de la liste.

_Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demandai-je.

_On va se taper mon frère en prof d'histoire et prof principal! M'expliqua-t-elle.

_Hein? quel frère?

_**Mon dieu me dit pas que son frère et La personne à laquelle je pense!!!!!**_

_Bah Edward!

_tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui.

_Bah pour ce qu'il est interressant.

_Et je ne l'ai jamais vu chez tes parents.

_Normal il vis dans son loft.

A ce moment je me tétanisé sur place, juste derrière Jasper avançait mon ancien prof d'histoire Monsieur Cullen qui si j'ai bien compris ce que ma meilleur amie vient de m'expliquer et son frère!!!!!!!

_Salut Eddy! s'écria Alice en se jetant dans ses bras.

_Al' ici tu m'appelles monsieur Cullen et évite de te jeter dans mes bras. Grommela-t-il.

_Oh t'es pas drôle! Tu vois Bella c'est pour ça que je ne te parlais pas de lui! C'est un vrai rabat joie! Ronchonna Lili en se retournant vers moi.

Edward releva la tête et resta scotcher en remarquant notre présence à Jazz et à moi.

_Bonjour monsieur cullen. Le salua mon frère.

_Euh bonjour Jasper et... Bella. Balbutia-t-il.

_Bonjour. Répondis-je.

_C'est quoi le problème là? ?Nous interrogea ma meilleur amie.

_Et bien vois-tu ma petite sœur tes deux amies sont mes anciens élèves. Expliqua son frère avec un immense sourire.

_Non?!... tu veux dire que... que...

_Oui. Soupira-t-il.

_Oh! Souffla Alice en comprenant visiblement quelque chose.

_Bien on se retrouve dans la salle B114 à 10h00. A toute à l'heure. Et à plus le frère de Lili en partant vers la salle de profs.

_A toute à l'heure! Répondis-je en cœur avec mon amie qui finalement avait l'aire heureuse d'avoir son frère comme prof d'histoire et prof principal.

_Au revoir. Dit simplement Jazz.

Je regardais ma montre vite fait, cette dernière indiquait 9h00. ce qui nous laissait une heure de libre avant de rejoindre Edward.

_Bon et si on allait au parc en attendant? Proposai-je à mes deux acolytes.

_Ok c'est parti! S'écria Al' en nous prenant à tout les deux par la main telle une gamine.

Nous prîmes donc la direction du parc. J'adorais ce lycée rien que pour son parc qui était immense et dès qu'il y avait du soleil il était très agréable d'aller s'y allonger et de se reposer.

**POV Edward :**

**

* * *

**

J'étais là assis devant mon café en salle des prof n'en revenant toujours pas de la situation. Bella était la meilleur amie dont me parlait Alice dès qu'elle me voyait. Et ma sœur s'était largement trompée quand à la beauté de son amie. L'Isabella que j'avais connue timide et craintive avait disparut pour laisser apparaitre une véritable déesse. Et sa putain de tenue toute à l'heure! rien que d la voir habillée ainsi avait suffit à me réchauffer. Le pire allait être à venir j'allai devoir tenir devant cette magnifique femme qu'elle était devenue pendant plus de deux heures! Et putain de merde qu'elle était désirable! avec ses long cheveux chocolat légèrement boulés qui descendaient dans son dos et ses jambes! Oh et putainde dieu sa poitrine et son cul! J'avais qu'une envie c'était de la peloter!

_**Putain Cullen reprend toi merde!** _Me réprimandai-je en moi même.

_Et Cullen comment vas-tu pas trop stressé pour ton premier jour? Me questionna monsieur Calvin un prof de science physique près de la retraite.

_Non et puis c'est pas ma première. Rigolai-je.

_Oui c'est vrai mais là tes élèves sont plus vieux! A ce qu'il parait tu à ta sœur comme élèves?

_En effet, comme si cela ne suffisait pas que je la voie quand je vais chez mes parents! Plaisantai-je.

_Bon moi j'y vais je dois aller rejoindre mes scientifique à plus tard!

_Entendu! Répondis-je en me levant à mon tour afin de me rendre vers mes deux heures de tortures.

Je soufflais un bon coup puis je sortis de la salle des profs. Je montais l'escalier en direction de l'étage. Puis je partis dans l'aile B où se trouvait ma salle de cours. Lorsque je vis mes élèves alors que je me rapprochais de la salle je me demandais se que j'avais fait pour mériter des élèves pareilles! Il n'y avait que quatre garçons pour vingt filles ce qui était plutôt normal vu que c'était une classe de littéraire. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus chier c'est que toutes les filles étaient du genres pouf. Mais seule Alice et Bella ainsi qu'une autre fille restaient correct dans leurs tenues. Mon regard eut le malheur de se poser sur Bella, je fus alors aspiré par son regard marron qui m'hypnotisait littéralement. Je passais juste à côté d'elle la frôlant car pour accéder aux salle de cet étage c'était des passerelles laissant la place pour à peine trois personnes côte à côte. Alors que je passais son odeur me frappa d'un seul coup et je cru bien défaillir. Ce putain de parfum qui me hantait elle ne l'avais pas changé toujours se merveilleux parfum de freesia. Je secouait ma tête et me saisit de la clé, puis j'ouvris la porte. Je laissais passer les élèves afin qu'ils entrent. Bella et Alice me firent un immense sourire toutes les deux puis elles entèrent. Les autres filles me donnaient des sourires qu'elles voulaient charmeur mais seul celui de Bella m'avait fait de l'effet. Une fois tout les élèves entrés je pénétrais à mon tour dans la salle. Je fus surpris de voir ma sœur au premier rend en face de mon bureau aux côté de ma torture personnel. Je refermais la porte puis je montais sur l'estrade.

_Bon et bien je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous! Moi je m'appelle Monsieur Cullen et pour cette année je serai votre professeur principal mais aussi d'histoire géographie. Commençai-je.

_Bonjour monsieur. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

_Bien certain me connaissent déjà donc ils savent déjà comment je procède. Pour les autres et bien je vais vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder et vous détailler le programme de cette année à venir. Ensuite je vous distribuerai vos cartes de self et pour terminer je vous donnerai votre emplois du temps pour cette année à venir. Mais tout d'abord je vais faire l'appel afin de voir si tout le monde est présent et par la même occasion j'apprendrai vos prénoms. Je vous prévient tout de suite je peut-être cool tout comme je peut être très sévère alors un conseil me cassez pas les couilles sinon une interro surprise pourrait arriver très vite, tout comme des heures de colles.

Tout le monde acquiesça puis je pris le carnet de présence et commençait l'appel, tout en essayant de me concentrer le plus possible. Chose qui était très difficile avec la présence d'une déesse juste en face de moi.

*** *** *** *** ***

**voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il plaira! Bisous à tout le monde! **


End file.
